The present invention is directed generally to a bathtub apron system and, in particular, to a modular bathtub apron which is pre-formed in a first shape to fit a first bathtub configuration, and which can then be conveniently cut to form a differently shaped apron adapted to fit a second bathtub configuration.
Bathtubs, including whirlpool tubs, sauna tubs and the like, come in various shapes and sizes. In addition, such tubs are variously configured to be installed in the corner of a room, against one wall, or free-standing and spaced from the wall. Conventional tubs are pre-formed or cast in the desired shape from various materials including enamel-coated cast iron or steel, plastics, or other materials which can provide a rigid tub structure.
Tubs come either pre-formed with a skirt or apron surrounding the tub to provide a finished appearance thereto, or are formed without such skirt or apron, which is added after the tub has been installed at the Job site. The present invention is directed to tubs which are originally manufactured without a skirt or apron in place, where the skirt or apron will be installed after installation of the tub in the desired location.
In such tubs manufactured without skirts or aprons, the prior art has required that each shaped tub be provided with its own specifically shaped apron to correspond to the shape of the particular tub with which it will be used. Thus, each time a new tub design was developed, a specially designed apron was also required to be designed for use therewith. For example, heretofore, a specially designed corner tub required its own shaped apron, and a conventional oval-shaped tub, either freestanding or against a wall, required a second, newly formed apron.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a bathtub apron system whereby a single, pre-formed apron is adapted to fit at least two differently shaped bathtubs.